


Por un beso

by lucerocanalla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucerocanalla/pseuds/lucerocanalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ve a Regina y a Robin besándose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un beso

Emma estaba a unos pasos de Granny cuando un movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención, al levantar la vista, no pudo creer lo que vio. Regina. Regina estaba abrazada a un tipo, como si este fuera un tronco en el océano. ¡Y se estaban besando! Emma sintió un golpe en pleno estomago, sí, alguien le había pegado, esa era la única forma de explicar la repentina falta de aire y el dolor agudo en el medio del pecho.

  
Como atontada y con los ojos acuosos abrió la puerta de Ganny y comenzó a entrar, pero a mitad de camino se paró en seco al sentir que la furia invadía de pies a cabeza sacándola de su estupor. Tan ensimismada estaba que nunca notó que todos y cada uno de los clientes la miraban asombrados, incluidos sus padres e hijo.

  
“¡No!” exclamó con furia antes de girar y salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

  
En menos de un segundo estaba al lado de la pareja. Tomó al... al…tipo de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y de un tirón lo separó de Regina. Ambos la miraron asombrados.

  
“¿¡Emma…?!”  susurró Regina confundida.

  
Emma no esperó ni un segundo y le pego un puñetazo en medio de la boca al idiota ese dejándolo desparramado en el piso.

  
“¡¡¡¡Miss Swan!!!!” gritó Regina alarmada, indignada.

  
“¡¡¡No se te ocurra volver a ponerle un puto dedo encima!!! No estás a su nivel, nadie lo está.”  Regina estaba  por acercarse a Robin, pero al escuchar esto quedó clavada en el lugar mirando alucinada a Emma, como todos los que salieron de Granny para ver que le había pasado a la rubia. “¿Quién te crees que sos? Es la madre de mi hijo!” Henry quedó boquiabierto. “Es… es quejosa, agresiva, hiriente, impulsiva, cabeza dura…” Emma, que estaba mirando a Robin, desvió la mirada hacia una enojada Regina y mirándola a los ojos continuó en un tono más suave, como para sí misma “…apasionada, fuerte, inteligente, leal, protectora… es… es… ¡Es mía!”

  
Regina se detuvo frente a Emma que respiraba agitada como si recién terminara de correr una maratón o estuviera por tener un ataque de pánico, cualquiera de los dos, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin que nada saliera de ella. Repitió el mismo movimiento un par de veces más con el mismo resultado.

  
Emma se le acercó invadiendo completamente su espacio personal, como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre y, tomándola con ambas manos de la cara la beso apasionadamente. Regina quedó como petrificada. Dos segundos. Al tercero los brazos se enredaron en la cintura de Emma, pegándola completamente contra sí.   
A David se le desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos se le dibujo una sonrisita ladeada que escondió en la cabecita de su bebé recién nacido. Snow abrió los ojos como platos  la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó con un clic. Henry se dividía entre el horror adolescente de ver a su madre besando a alguien y el asombro de haber oído decir a su madre que ese alguien era… ¿su otra madre?

  
Y Hook, Hook estaba detrás de un auto mirando a través de un catalejo como ¿su? Swan devoraba a la Reina.

  
Mientras tanto, una luz empezó a circundar a las mujeres, era como un aura violeta y blanca que enmarcaba sus figuras. De repente, la luz fue absorbida por los cuerpos, pero medio segundo más tarde salió expulsada de ellos recorriendo cada rincón de Storybrooke.

  
¡¡¡Mamá!!! – exclamó Henry con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Regina.

  
El hechizo estaba roto.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en mi vida. ¡Perdón!  
> Firth fic in my life. Sorry!
> 
> Se puede leer con "Glory of love" de P. Cetera como fondo.
> 
> http://youtu.be/axSlMfTaiJQ


End file.
